


A Quick Little Love Story

by ditchablepromdateballs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 19:12:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1316116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ditchablepromdateballs/pseuds/ditchablepromdateballs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is gone, and Dean is worried beyond belief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Quick Little Love Story

Dean is sitting alone on the floor of a small, dark hotel room with his back propped up against the bed having his fifth beer. He’s been this way for weeks, unable to get back onto the road to everyday life. Just a lot of moping, and a lot of drinking. He hasn’t been able to admit to himself that what happened actually happened. He must of missed something. Cas most likely disappeared before that damn angel grabbed him and took him to God only knows where. Cas was the best fighter he’s seen in a long time. He must be fine. He has to be. Dean takes another long swig of beer before pulling his phone out again and dials Cas’s number. It rings five times and goes to voicemail. Dean always loved his voicemail message, Cas always sounds so confused before the tone. He clears his throat. “Hey Cas.. It’s me.. Just checking in, hoping you’re still alive.” He paused and slowly exhales before continuing. “I’m now in a hotel in Montana, right next to that neighborhood where we kicked that demon’s ass about a year ago.” Dean smiled in his mind at the memory, but his face was wet with tears he didn’t even realize were falling. “So, if you can, uh, come on down here. Please..” He slammed his phone shut and wiped his eyes with the back of his wrist. “Goddamn it Cas, where are you?” he sobbed to himself. Then his phone started buzzing and he held his breath before answering.

“Cas??” “Still haven’t heard from him, huh?” It was Sam. Sam was in Washington working a missing persons case, most likely another Wendigo. “Not yet. He’s probably just busy…” Dean trailed off, it didn’t even sound like he tried to come up with a good lie. “Probably. Well, I had a moment so I figured I’d check in. Let me know when he calls. Are you okay, Dean?” Sam sounded worried and Dean sniffled and replied, “Aren’t I always, man?” When they hung up, Dean stood and walked to the fridge to grab the last beer while finishing the one in his hand. He grabbed it, turned, and froze, dropping his drink, and stared at disbelief. Cas. Cas had appeared before his eyes. Cas, standing across the room in his favorite trench coat. They stood there for a minute or two, just staring. Dean realized he was holding his breath and his heart beat was pounding in his head. 

“Dean.. uh.. Do you need help cleaning that up?” Cas asks and he nods his head towards the broken beer bottle all over the floor. Dean steps over the mess and almost flies to Cas with his arms wrapped around him tightly. “Don’t you ever do that to me again, you hear me Castiel?” Dean says in his ear. He tightens his grip and Cas wraps his arms around Dean’s waist. Cas is speechless and can only nod. He turns his head to look around the room. Fast food trash and beer bottles and cans scattered across every flat surface and some on the floor. The bed is completely unmade, a lamp is shattered on the ground, and the small dining table is on its side. “What happened here, Dean?” Cas asked, still holding onto him, letting his tears drip onto his coat. Dean loosens his grip and half turns to look around the room. “I don’t really want to talk about it. I was upset and…I just…” he trailed off when he made eye contact with his angel. His crying angel. “Oh Cas, what’s wrong? Stop that, I’m the emotional one, remember?” Cas dropped his head and stared at the ground. “I’m so sorry Dean. I should have come back sooner.” Dean’s heart sank a little lower. “What were you doing instead?” Dean only called about eight times a day and broke into tears every time. “I thought maybe you would be better off if you thought I was dead. No need to help me anymore. You can focus on Sam and on saving lives. I’m only in the way-” Suddenly Dean’s lips were on his, cutting him off mid-sentence. Cas’s eyes widened but then slowly closed and he deepened the kiss. Dean put a hand behind Cas’s neck and the other grabbing his shirt to pull him forward. They kissed for a few more seconds before Dean released him and looked into his eyes, full of hope. The first time Dean has felt hope in the past few weeks. Cas was the only one who could give him hope anymore. “What was that for?” was the only thing Cas could think of right now, his mind racing. Dean couldn’t help but smile a little. Actually smile. “For everything Cas. For bringing me everything.” Cas looked confused now. “But Dean, I didn’t bring you anything..?” Dean smiled a little more and leaned into Cas for another kiss. “You brought me you.” Cas just smiled in return. They spent the night together, not once ever letting go of each other. It wasn’t until morning when Dean remembered to call and tell Sam that Cas was back. That his angel came back for him.


End file.
